


На углу Девяносто шестой и Мэдисон

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU без оборотней, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Derek, M/M, Адвокат Дерек, Страдашка Стайлз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он появляется на углу 96-стрит и Мэдисон-авеню в четверг утром, Дерек чуть не наступает на него, выходя из Старбакса со стаканом Тыквенного латте и парочкой чизкейков.<br/>Мальчишка так бледен и тощ, что обе эти покупки почти мгновенно оказываются в его тонких, явно крепко замерзших руках с аккуратно остриженными ногтями.<br/>- Спасибо, мистер, – тянет оборвыш и с видимым наслаждением втягивает в себя аромат свежего кофе и выпечки, и хмыкает: – А вы сластена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> У работы имеется прекраснейший визуал от прекраснейшего читателя!  
>  http://patri-ck.deviantart.com

Он появляется на углу 96-стрит и Мэдисон-авеню в четверг утром, Дерек чуть не наступает на него, слегка ошалело выходя из Старбакса со стаканом Тыквенного латте и парочкой чизкейков.  
Мальчишка так бледен и тощ, что обе эти покупки почти мгновенно оказываются в его тонких, явно крепко замерзших руках с удивительно аккуратно остриженными ногтями. Сентябрь и правда выдался необычайно хмурым и холодным.

\- Спасибо, мистер, – тянет оборвыш и с видимым наслаждением втягивает в себя аромат свежего кофе и выпечки, и весело хмыкает: – А вы сластена.  
\- Просто решил попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, – непонятно почему оправдывается Дерек.  
Хотя он и правда сластена, но кофе обычно пьет просто черный и без сахара, сваренный своей красавицей-секретаршей, а вот сегодня что-то поэкспериментировать захотелось.  
\- Да ладно, чувак, это не зазорно – любить сладкое. – Подросток растягивает губы в улыбке, широченной, белозубой, что тоже весьма удивительно, и принимается за еду.  
\- Думаю, ты прав, – улыбается в ответ Дерек вполне искренне.  
И чувствует себя при этом как никогда странно – он ведь даже Коре в последнее время будто через силу улыбается.  
\- Я почти всегда прав. Где-то в девяноста семи случаях из ста, – самодовольно выдает пацан, тщательно пережевывая десерт, кусочек за кусочком.  
\- Почему не в девяноста девяти? – Дерек, в принципе, не любит трепаться, но поболтать ни о чем именно с этим бродяжкой отчего-то хочется.  
Он удобно прислоняется спиной к стене дома и продолжает расслабленно наблюдать за тем, как парень ест.  
\- Люблю цифру семь. Да и три процента возможных ошибок греют душу как-то больше одного, тебе так не кажется? – довольно щурится мальчишка, за первым прикончив и второй чизкейк, и, наконец, с шумом отхлебывает модной сезонной бурдамыги.  
С пару секунд смакует во рту, медленно глотает и важно резюмирует:  
\- Вкусно.  
Дереку вновь хочется улыбнуться. Чертовщина какая-то…  
От внезапно требовательно заверещавшего в заднем кармане его брюк айфона оба крупно вздрагивают.  
\- Да иду я уже, иду, буду через пятнадцать минут! – рявкает Дерек в трубку, свободной рукой выгребая из соседнего кармана сдачу, и сует мальчишке в кулак смятую двадцатку, а в скатанный в ногах пакет ссыпает остальную мелочь.   
\- Удачи, мистер, – звонко напутствует его попрошайка, и уже на пешеходном переходе Дерек успевает заметить, как бережно тот расправляет его банкноту и воровато сует за пазуху.  
***  
В пятницу утром пацана на углу не наблюдается, и Дерек чувствует иррациональное разочарование, будто его внезапно прокатили со свиданием. Он весь день нет-нет да и косится в окна своего кабинета на зеленые тенты Старбакса, пока вдруг в четверть пятого не замечает знакомую, некогда ярко-алую, сейчас же какого-то грязно-бурого оттенка, худи.  
Мальчишка устало оглядывается по сторонам (на предмет полицейских, наверное), расстилает на асфальте, в этот раз возле самой цветочной ограды, потрепанный квадрат картона, накрывает его обрывком брезента и усаживается, согнув длинные ноги в коленях.  
Дерек срывается с места прежде, чем успевает это осознать.

\- Ми-и-истер, – расцветает парень, – а не поздновато ли для кофе?  
\- Ты не хочешь? – приподнимает брови Дерек.  
Пацан молчит с добрую минуту, потом знакомо прищуривается и склоняет голову набок:  
\- А что, если хочу?  
\- Идем…  
\- Учти, я прожорливый, – предупреждает он, собирает свои пожитки, пихает в пакет и первым скрывается в кофейне.

Вопреки своим собственным словам, мальчишка скромно заказывает себе лишь вчерашний латте и морковный торт, Дерек прибавляет к этому только холодный чай и три пончика с разноцветной глазурью.  
Почти два часа они разговаривают ни о чем, а после, уже на улице, Дерек снова дает ему двадцатку. Парень мнется, но все же берет, как и пончики, к которым тот не притронулся.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Дерек, прежде чем вновь оставить его на углу.  
\- Можешь звать меня Стайлз, – как всегда широко улыбается подросток.  
***  
На выходных Дереку вблизи офиса по понятным причинам делать нечего, поэтому в следующий раз он видит пацана, Стайлза, в понедельник, на этот раз где-то в одиннадцать.

\- Хэ-э-эй, мистер, – привычно рад ему тот.  
\- Не хочешь в обед сходить куда-нибудь? – вручает ему Дерек полный пакет выпечки и стакан очередной сладкой гадости.  
\- В смысле?   
\- Куда-нибудь не в Старбакс. – Кофе там, если честно, не очень-то и хорош.  
\- А куда? – как-то растерянно выдыхает парень.  
\- Куда угодно. В ресторан пойдешь?  
Стайлз мгновение смотрит на Дерека, будто спрашивая «ты дебил?», а потом разражается звонким заливистым смехом:  
\- Хах, ну ты даешь, мистер, кто ж меня пустит в ресторан-то!  
\- Так пойдешь? – Дерека этот приступ ехидной веселости ничуть не раздражает.  
Стайлз перестает подхихикивать и, выпрямившись, весь аж светится, когда наконец отвечает:  
\- Пойду, если ты это серьезно. Только меня, правда, в таком виде не пустят, еще и тебе достанется…  
\- Пускай только попробуют, – отмахивается Дерек. – В час, не рано?  
\- Шутишь, что ли? – хмыкает мальчишка. – Я здесь все это время на слюну исходить буду. Так что приходи поскорее, чувак.  
***  
\- Ну и?.. – привычно тянет Стайлз после того, как невозмутимый администратор, и слова не сказав по поводу его внешнего вида, проводит их к свободному столику и оставляет в ожидании официанта.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто интересно, за что мне все это, – неопределенно машет ладонью в воздухе парень, когда оба поканчивают с заказом, – Старбакс, двадцатки, теперь вот это?  
Дерек пожимает плечами и озвучивает первое, что приходит на ум:  
\- Ты мне понравился.  
\- Гомик, – понимающе кивает Стайлз.  
Дерек только брови изумленно приподнимает.  
\- Что, не гомик? – не верит тот.  
\- Как-то не тянуло никогда…  
\- Ну, тогда тебе позарез нужна моя почка. А то и вся требуха разом, – убежденно произносит подросток, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в сочный среднепрожаренный стейк.  
\- Я похож на торговца человеческими органами?  
\- На скрытого маньяка, я бы сказал, глаза у тебя реально блестят, прям как у Ганнибала Лектера в лучшие годы.  
\- Хм, – только и находится Дерек.  
\- Хотя нет, скорее на скучающего босса мафиозной группировки, – хрустит овощами Стайлз.  
\- Никогда ничего подобного в свой адрес не слышал.  
\- Привыкай, мистер.  
\- Дерек, меня зовут Дерек, Стайлз.  
\- Да хоть Дороти, – ухмыляется тот и продолжает методично уничтожать содержимое своих тарелок.  
\- Как ты оказался на улице? – наконец решается спросить Дерек.  
\- Это совершенно неинтересная история.  
\- И все же?..  
\- Иногда лучше на улице, чем в приемной семье.  
\- Прости.  
\- Да брось, я же сказал – неинтересно, – спешит улыбнуться Стайлз.  
Только вот глаз улыбка не трогает.  
\- И где ты?..  
\- Где я сейчас обретаюсь? – подхватывает парень, примериваясь к французским вафлям со сливками и свежей клубникой.  
Дерек осторожно кивает.  
Тот довольно хмыкает и принимается вещать, точно сказку:  
\- То тут, то там: иногда ночую в метро, иногда в ночлежках, если удается найти место, вчера спал в приемном покое одной ветеринарной клиники, у меня там друг детства подрабатывает. Летом облюбовал одну рощицу в Центральном. Классное на самом деле место, туда все это время почти никто не заглядывал – так что было не трудно представлять себя чуть ли не Обероном.  
\- Любишь Шекспира? – Дереку действительно интересно.  
\- Мама. Это была ее любимая пьеса. Я больше по фантастике, ну или приключениям. Вообще-то, в ту же кучу можно и комиксы свалить, причем все известные. Хотя больше всех мне нравится Бэтмен, чувак реально крут – не имея ни капли суперспособностей, пробиться в Лигу Справедливости, уметь надо!..  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает Дерек, когда официант приносит фисташковое мороженое – последнее лакомство на сегодня.  
\- Шестнадцать с половиной, – урчит Стайлз, так откровенно порнушно облизывая ложку, что становится понятно, из разряда гомиков Дерека так до конца и не вычеркнули – проверяют. – В сущности, мне осталось потерпеть еще совсем немного, каких-то полтора года – и я смогу обратиться в суд и взыскать с любезных опекунов все причитающееся мне наследство. Потом закончу старшую школу, быть может, даже поступлю в колледж, устроюсь на нормальную работу… Ну, это при условии, что не сдохну этой зимой, – заканчивает он.  
\- Оптимистично.  
\- Мне хотя бы есть за что бороться – у половины в моем положении нет и этого.  
\- Я бы мог… – пробует предложить что-то Дерек.  
\- Нет, – мгновенно каменеет Стайлз. – Нет, мистер, не стоит. Хочешь сделать доброе дело – лучше подбери котенка или щенка. Я позабочусь о себе сам, они – нет.  
\- Я не…  
\- Вот и молчи, раз не, – передразнивает подросток, – не порти моему животу праздник.  
Дерек послушно замолкает и остаток обеда охотно обсуждает с ним Бэтмена, Робина, Локи и других марвеловских и ДиСи-шных отпрысков.

Расставаясь на привычном месте, они оба до странности молчаливы, Дерек даже бы сказал, смущены.  
Стайлз отмирает первым, фамильярно тычет Дереку пальцем в лоб и с какой-то поистине детской наивностью то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает:  
\- Увидимся завтра?  
\- Конечно, – с облегчением улыбается Дерек и, наконец, разворачивается к пешеходнику.  
\- Я буду тут. Не знаю точно, когда, но буду, – летит ему в спину. – Прямо тут. На углу Девяносто шестой и Мэдисон. Ты ведь не забудешь, нет?

Дерек уверен, что не забудет.  
И Стайлзу не позволит…


	2. Chapter 2

Исчезает он так же внезапно, как и появляется. Просто однажды в ноябре Дерек бесполезно ждет его весь день. И следующий за ним. И еще один.  
Он ждет его всю неделю, не отрываясь от окна буквально ни на минуту и выбираясь из офиса только на семичасовой сон. Но Стайлз на углу так и не объявляется. Его там будто никогда и не было.  
Дерек не знает, что и думать…

Попал под машину? На него напали? Кому-то все же понадобились его органы? А может, его всего-навсего, наконец, отыскали опекуны, а своего нового то ли друга, то ли кого еще он предупредить просто не успел?

Дерек чувствует себя таким удручающе беспомощным, пока самолично обзванивает с дюжину полицейских участков и столько же больниц. В морги он пока не звонит. То ли боится, то ли и правда верит, что настолько плохо дела и без того не обласканного жизнью мальчишки обстоять просто не имеют права.

Каков шанс найти пропавшего человека на Манхэттене, зная лишь имя, и то, подозревает Дерек, выдуманное? Ирония Судьбы, но на ум приходят лишь те самые три процента из ста.

С вычислением того и вовсе безымянного друга детства из ветклиники дела обстоят точно так же, как и с самим Стайлзом. Ни-че-го. Дерек не узнает ничего. Даже подключение к розыскам дяди Питера с его доступом в качестве агента ФБР ко всем имеющимся базам данных результата не дает.

Спустя полгода безуспешных поисков Питер в ультимативной форме требует от Дерека прийти в себя:  
\- Кора грозится бросить колледж и начать ходить с хреновой пиксельной фоткой этого твоего парня по всем злачным местам Манхэттена! Я не желаю, чтобы моя племянница ввязывалась в это безумие – мне хватает одного зомби в семье! Если ты не успокоишь ее и не успокоишься сам, я вас обоих упеку в ведомственный санаторий! Года на два! Без телевизора и доступа в интернет!

Дерек обещает сделать все возможное.  
И в тот же вечер сжигает все розыскные наработки, прощаясь со Стайлзом, видимо, навсегда.  
Успокаивается, но не забывает.  
***  
Следующий год проходит медленно и неинтересно.  
Дерек больше не заходит в Старбакс. Даже не смотрит в его сторону. Старается не смотреть.  
В самом начале настоявший на переезде офиса «Хейл и партнеры» Питер, поближе к деловой части города, делает эту задачу проще простого.  
Новое помещение офиса располагается в одной из Серебряных Башен на углу 41-стрит и Одиннадцатой-авеню, это западная сторона Манхэттена, а не восточная, и из окон тридцатого этажа открывается просто потрясающий вид на реку Гудзон и Нью-Джерси.  
И никаких Старбаксов. Во всяком случае, в обозримом пространстве.

Кора заглядывает к нему почти каждый день во время обеденного перерыва и они вместе идут обедать в маленький индийский ресторанчик чуть дальше по улице, иногда изменяя ему с соседним стейкхаусом.  
Дерек улыбается ей, треплет по роскошным темно-каштановым волосам и отчаянно тоскует.

Стайлза не хватает почти физически. Его звонкого «мистер» и улыбки до ушей. Его серо-буро-малиновой худи и просящих каши конверсов, которыми он так любил загребать гравий парковых дорожек.  
Вот он есть, и вот его вдруг нет. Промчался мимо, точно метеор, не оставив по себе и следа на по-прежнему темном, пустом, одиноком небосводе.

Дерек думает, что иногда лучше не знать, чем узнать и потерять. А тот, кто думает иначе, дурак.

Питер же склонен называть так самого Дерека:  
\- Будешь продолжать чахнуть, я прикрою твою частную лавочку и заберу к себе в отделение: и недели не пройдет, забудешь, как самого себя зовут, не то что всяких там удравших из-под опеки подростков!..  
\- Зачем вам там адвокат по бракоразводным процессам?  
\- Во-первых, не просто адвокат, а первоклассный юрист – зря я, что ли, оплачивал тебе Стенфорд? Во-вторых, лишний законник никогда не помешает, даже в нашем бюро. Особенно в нашем бюро, иногда такие экземпляры попадаются…  
\- Нет уж, уволь. Мне и среди имущественных споров комфортно.  
\- Тогда хватит уже изображать тень отца Гамлета!  
\- Отвали, Питер. У меня все хорошо.  
\- Вижу я, как хорошо. Мне что, самому тебе парня снять, чтоб ты, наконец, пришел в себя?  
\- Питер, вот сейчас, правда, заткнись, а? – Не выдерживает Дерек.  
Дядя противно хмыкает и, о чудо, не произносит больше за вечер ни слова. Только смотрит, как на какого-нибудь капризного пятилетку.  
***  
А в марте Лидия преувеличенно осторожно, точно змею в террариум, опускает перед Дереком новое дело:  
\- Джи. Кей. Арджент? – настораживается он.  
\- Именно.  
\- В моей приемной ожидает встречи с адвокатом Джерард Арджент?  
\- Ухум, – совершенно спокойно рассматривает свой, без сомнений, всегда идеальный маникюр та.  
У Дерека нет слов.  
Интересно, а Кейт там случайно не сидит?  
\- Передашь его Джексону?  
\- Решу после того, как ознакомлюсь с делом. А пока проводи клиента в зал для переговоров.  
\- С ним еще какой-то парень дерганый…  
\- Лидия, – приподнимает брови Дерек.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, проводить клиентов в зал для переговоров – сию секунду, босс. – Цокает языком девушка, прежде чем удалиться из кабинета.

«Иск о продлении срока опекунства» гласит причина обращения, а сердце Дерека отчего-то ёкает:  
\- Подопечный: Дженим Стилински, – читает он дальше: – Восемнадцать лет. Трудновоспитуемый с IQ выше ста сорока? Что за бред? Ну-ка, что там еще…

Спустя пару минут изучения подробностей искового заявления желание ввязаться в это странное дельце с участием несостоявшегося тестя и неведомого почти гения пересиливает всякий здравый смысл. И Джексону, предсказуемо, ничего не обламывается.

Дерек собирается с духом и следует в переговорную, где застает невероятную картину:  
\- Слушай сюда, щенок! – горой нависает Джерард над съежившимся в кресле юношей. – Ты будешь молчать и слушать, слушать и молчать, я ясно выражаюсь? Мы же не хотим, чтобы с нашим милашкой-Скоттом что-нибудь случилось, уж больно он нравится моей внучке…  
Парень медленно кивает, Арджент отстраняется, и Дерек узнает в нем:  
\- Стайлз?!  
\- Дерек? – ахает его драгоценная, заметно возмужавшая пропажа.  
Вот вам и три процента…  
\- Что ты здесь?.. – Начинает было Дерек, но Стайлз прерывает его, вскакивая с места, и буквально влетает в его объятия, Джерард тупо не успевает его перехватить.  
\- Дерек-Дерек-Дерек… Ты хотел помочь, помнишь? Ты поможешь? Пожалуйста, Дерек! Пожалуйста!.. – отчаянно шепчет Стайлз и цепляется за него словно за спасательный круг.  
Дерек в этот момент готов обещать ему все что угодно.  
Все что угодно, чтобы иметь право больше никогда не выпускать его из своих рук. Никогда…  
Да ради этого он не то что Арджента к стенке припрет, самого Дьявола обведет вокруг пальца.  
\- Как ты там говорил, Стайлз? Взыскать все причитающееся тебе? Как насчет, прибавить к этому возмещение морального ущерба?.. – задвинув его к себе за спину, обращается Дерек исключительно к постепенно приходящему в себя от первого шока Джерарду.

И чувствует, как Стайлз успокоенно утыкается лицом ему между лопаток и широко, радостно улыбается…


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз не верит в Бога.  
Давно.  
С тех пор, как в больнице Бикон-Хиллз, маленького городка на юге Калифорнии, сердце его мамы (любимой, обожаемой мамы, которая, соглашаясь на госпитализацию, обещала, что все будет хорошо) вдруг спотыкается и останавливается навсегда.  
Не верит. Но не то чтобы совсем, иногда, например, на сложном тесте или очередном матче по лакроссу, он все же допускает его существование.

Но когда его папу (единственного родного человека) уже в Нью-Йорке подстреливают какие-то малолетние укуренные вхлам придурки, Стайлз окончательно убеждается, Бога нет.  
Нет. Его просто не может быть.  
Потому что в противном случае таких, как он (удручающе полных сирот), не было бы. И войн, и смертельных болезней, и опекунов, жадных до такой степени, что становится дурно.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом Стайлзу удается сбежать от гадкой семейки, нацелившейся на его трастовый фонд. И не то чтобы с того момента его жизнь становится сильно легче, но до него хотя бы не домогается великовозрастная (довольно сексапильная, если на чистоту) тетка и ее пугающий папаша, которому вообще неизвестно что надобно. Ну, кроме денег.

Существование на улице, конечно, не сахар, но способности Стайлза к мимикрированию (без ложной скромности, да) оказываются настолько феноменальными, что к концу первой недели «курсов молодого бомжа» он знает наизусть адреса всех ночлежек, расписание выдачи бесплатного супа в одном католическом соборе, разживается там же зимней курткой (и бейсбольной битой, понятия не имея, как та оказалась в коробке с пожертвованной приходу одеждой) и вполне себе сживается с мыслью о неизбежности попрошайничества, ибо брать на работу несовершеннолетнего, на удивление, отказались даже в самом захудалом мексиканском ресторанчике (может, потому что там и своих несовершеннолетних хватало).

Летом выживать, конечно же, легче, но и зимой с этим делом не слишком много проблем – Рождество и Новый Год накладывают свой отпечаток даже на самых жестокосердных личностей.  
Быть может, парадоксально, но хуже всего весной и осенью, потому что именно в это время людям нет ну никакого дела до ближних своих. Если только это не их вторая половинка (март во всех местах, как и у всех окрестных котов) или начальник (увы, предчувствие того самого всеобще-предрождественско-новогоднего дедлайна пробуждается уже в конце августа). Тогда Стайлзу редко перепадает не то что пара долларов, но даже пара центов. Все куда-то бегут, спешат, нервничают… Хотя, в принципе, в Нью-Йорке всегда так, независимо от времени года.  
Относительно тихо и как-то неспешно только в Центральном парке, особенно в восточной части, где у Стайлза имеется своя персональная Нарния. Туда почти никто не добирается, даже собачники, да там даже сторож появляется от силы один раз в неделю. Красота-а-а…  
Стайлз чувствует себя вполне счастливым, когда забирается в свой уютный, обжитой уголок, обкладывается дневной выручкой и начинает подсчитывать финансы, которые обычно поют романсы, но иногда набирается аж до полсотни баксов, это когда Стайлз умудряется потеснить мойщиков автомобильных стекол: часок метания на перекрестке Пятой-авеню с пульверизатором и резиновым скребком – и в кармане пригоршня мятых одно-, двух- и пятидолларовых бумажек, изредка попадаются даже двадцатки. Все бы хорошо, но потом, чтоб не получить на орехи, приходится улепетывать от разъяренных конкурентов чуть не три квартала кряду.  
Впрочем, это так – мелочи, в какой-то мере это даже весело.  
И не важно, что временами от безысходности хочется выть.

Он на улице уже больше полугода, когда, придя однажды на свой законный, в отличие от перекрестка с Пятой, пятачок возле Старбакса, встречает Его.

Он одет в явно дорогой деловой костюм из темно-синей облегченной шерсти и мало похож на завсегдатая этой неоправданно разрекламированной кофейни, но в руках у него большой стакан и бумажный пакет с какой-то выпечкой.  
Стайлз не то чтобы так уж голоден – в последний раз он ел вчера вечером; но ароматный пар, исходящий от свертка и стаканчика, заставляет его невольно повести носом и судорожно сглотнуть.  
Мистер с мгновение смотрит на него как на Восьмое Чудо Света и вдруг протягивает вперед все, что прикупил. А потом еще и двадцатку. И целую горсть мелочи. И…  
И мистеру, видно, делать больше нечего, кроме как кормить бездомных бродяжек. Малость того, наверное, но кто такой Стайлз, чтобы жаловаться?..

Он приходит снова. И снова. И после посещения Старбакса в пятницу, в понедельник ведет его, Стайлза, на обед не куда-нибудь, а в самый настоящий ресторан. Стайлз уже и забыл, когда был в подобном месте. Если вообще был.  
В общем, все это очень и очень странно и слишком похоже на голливудскую мелодраму. Или сказку.  
Только ведь Стайлз не какая-нибудь там Золушка, поэтому немного подозрительности не повредит.

В процессе общения становится ясно, что даже если Стайлз не Золушка, то Дерек-то (мистер наконец обрел имя, да!) как ни крути – самый настоящий принц. Благородный, аж тошнит.  
Ну хорошо-хорошо, может и не тошнит, но чуть дурно становится точно. Потому что ну нельзя быть таким милым. Просто не-ре-аль-но.  
Только Дерек именно такой. Нереальный.

Он улыбается, шутит, в курсе почти всех сюжетных линий любимых стайлзовых комиксов, а еще у него просто завораживающе прекрасные серо-зеленые глаза. И он добрый. Даже помощь предлагает. Да только Стайлз не такой дурак, чтобы соглашаться прям так сразу. Дерек ведь на самом деле может оказаться кем угодно…  
И все-таки как же хочется ему поверить.  
Стайлз и верит. Верит, что черная полоса в его жизни, наконец, закончилась, с появлением в ней Дерека.

Кажется, Стайлз впервые в жизни влюбляется… Да так, что…  
До дна. Навеки. Без причин и условий. Как в тех самых сказках.  
И это пугает почище перспективы быть пущенным на биозапчасти, ежели Дерек таки приторговывает на досуге человечинкой.  
Стайлз думает, что ничего глупее с ним еще не случалось. Мало того, что Дерек мужик, так еще старше лет на десять. И он ничегошеньки о нем не знает. И вообще, как-то не время для всякого такого…  
Да, это глупо. И больно. И страшно. И много еще что. Но…  
Когда Дерек смотрит на Стайлза этими своими глазами доброго самаритянина, тому кажется, будто вокруг расцветают цветы, поют птицы и вообще становится тепло, как летом, и пахнет озоном, словно после грозы. И хочется прижаться к нему покрепче, ткнуться носом в грудь, и чтобы он обнял в ответ и никогда не отпускал…  
Глупо же, ну. Какие-то девчачьи розовые сопли. Фу!

Стайлз уверен, у этих чувств (скорее, одного-единственного Чувства, с большой буквы «Л») нет будущего, и все же… Надежда на лучшее слишком живуча, а у Стайлза нет сил, чтобы отказаться от нее раз и навсегда. Отказаться от Дерека – невозможно. Невыносимо.

Поэтому Стайлз надеется, не может не:  
\- Увидимся завтра?  
\- Конечно, – улыбается в ответ Дерек и уходит.  
А у Стайлза сердце замирает от нежности при взгляде в широкую спину, так неожиданно подаренного ему Судьбой того самого – родного, близкого, единственного. Так, оказывается, нужного ему именно сейчас.  
Быть может, Бог или кто там все-таки есть?..  
\- Я буду тут. Не знаю точно, когда, но буду. Прямо тут. На углу Девяносто шестой и Мэдисон. Ты ведь не забудешь, нет?  
Дерек оборачивается на другой стороне и качает головой.  
Нет, конечно же нет – он не забудет, он придет. Обязательно. Не бросит.  
Это же Дерек.

Но будущего и правда нет. Есть только Джерард Арджент и его цепные псы, отловившие-таки Стайлза после очередной дежурной встречи со Скоттом, чтобы тот не волновался.

И снова, привет, синяки и ссадины, высокий забор вокруг дома и решетки на окнах, парочка амбалов, заведующих буксировкой в школу и обратно на тонированном джипе, WiFi под паролем от сайтов Пентагона, не иначе, и так далее, – давно не виделись, Стайлз скучал!  
В общем, его жизнь – слишком дерьмовая штука для того, чтобы мистер Дерек Хейл, по зову большого, чистого сердца прикармливающий всяких оборванцев, задержался в ней надолго. Кто бы сомневался.

Дни идут за днями, сезоны сменяют сезоны, Стайлз пытается бежать еще трижды. Но его неизменно ловят и возвращают на место.  
Самое главное, что цель побега – всего лишь добраться до угла Мэдисон и снова повстречать там Дерека.  
Ну или просто посмотреть на него. Хоть издалека. Хоть краешком глаза. Пожалуйста. Господи, если ты есть, позволь!..  
Но нет, Стайлз ведь знает – чудес не бывает. Не для него. Или…

Очередная приемная, в которой Джерард угрожает ему Скоттом, чтобы он держал язык за зубами и вообще прикинулся ветошью, чтобы этому ублюдку без проблем продлили опекунство над ним еще на три года. Стайлз искренне считает, что такими темпами хрена с два он доживет до своего двадцатиоднолетия, кроме того, к тому времени от его наследства наверняка не останется и цента, так что ему, по правде говоря, все равно. Пусть забирает. Пусть все забирает, только отъебется уже, блядь!..

А потом (это невероятно!) Стайлз слышит свое имя, сказанное таким до боли знакомым голосом, и…  
И стоит только чуть обернуться к двери, чтобы увидеть Дерека, растерянно сжимающего в руках какую-то папку и во все глаза пялящегося на то, как Арджент вытряхивает из него дух.  
Бог, ты засранец! Но примерно с этого момента и на всю оставшуюся жизнь Стайлз верит в тебя, черт возьми!

\- Дерек!

И как хотелось так долго, так отчаянно – обнять крепко-крепко, вплавиться-вцепиться всеми конечностями, и попросить, попросить-таки помощи, защиты. Быть может, и любви. Пожалуйста, Дерек… Как молитва.  
Но это потом. Потом – обязательно. Сейчас же Стайлзу ничего не нужно, только чувствовать щекой его сердцебиение. И улыбаться, вдыхая родной запах.

Спасибо тебе, Господи, или как тебя там.  
Наверное, теперь все и правда будет хорошо, мам, пап. Дерек позаботится…


	4. Эпилог

\- Иероним, серьезно? – переспрашивает Дерек, спустя месяц выводя Стайлза из зала суда с полностью удовлетворенным иском о мошенничестве и взыскании с Арджента всего причитающегося парню наследства в виде движимого и недвижимого имущества, а также моральной компенсации в просто астрономическом размере – Дерек же все-таки один из лучших в своем деле. Если судить по виду, судья сам от себя подобного не ожидал (честно, Дерек сам от себя подобного не ожидал – половина зрителей слезу пустила).  
\- Князь Иероним Счеосни Стилинский. Второй или третий, – важно выговаривает Стайлз, совершенно уморительно выпячивая грудь колесом. По-видимому, именно так, по его мнению, выглядят польские князья.  
Дерек по-доброму усмехается:  
\- А Дженим?  
\- Чиновники, они такие чиновники – где букву забудут, где добавят… Это еще ничего, вот папу звали Едржей Влодзимеж. Это даже мама с первого раза выговорить не могла, – беззаботно щурится Стайлз, заводя сцепленные ладони за затылок.  
\- Ну и куда ты теперь?  
\- Как и прежде. Школу заканчивать, а там посмотрим… В конце концов, благодаря тебе я вновь свободен и, наконец, при деньгах. И могу делать, что захочу. – Стайлз солнечно улыбается, а Дереку парадоксально становится грустно.  
\- Что ж, удачи тебе, Иероним, – сдержанно хлопает он его по плечу.

Это прилично, именно так расстаются на парадной лестнице здания суда со своими клиентами чертовски хорошие адвокаты, чтобы в конце разойтись в разные стороны и забыть. Желательно, все что можно. Хотя самому в этот момент отчаянно хочется совсем другого.

Как там было в приемной? Обнять и никогда не отпускать?..  
Дерек не трус, но… Но что их по сути связывает?  
Ничего. Ничего, кроме того самого латте из Старбакса и сегодняшней победы.

Дерек мрачнеет все больше, внутренне, напоказ он все так же удовлетворенно-расслаблен. Как с картинки. Или разворота Нью-Йорк Мэгэзин. Олицетворение красоты, богатства и успеха.

\- Ой, да ну тебя! Я Стайлз! Стайлз Стилински! – тем временем отмахивается от него парень и буквально слетает с последних ступенек к выходу.  
\- Знаешь, звучит не менее дико, – тянет Дерек и почти через силу улыбается, когда, спустившись следом, огребает за несвойственное ему, в общем-то, глумление легкий подзатыльник.  
\- Спасибо, – внезапно выпаливает Стайлз, и обнимает, сам. Как дитя, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею, – спасибо, Дерек. Ты… ты себе даже не представляешь!..

«Представляю. Еще как», – думает Дерек и осторожно обхватывает худенькие плечи и притягивает Стайлза к своей груди так бережно, точно он хрустальный и может в любой момент, дзынь, и сломаться. И плевать на случайных или нет зрителей. Может он хоть раз в жизни побыть эгоистом?

\- Не за что, Стайлз. Не за что, – выдыхает он.  
И горчит на губах от безнадежности. Вот сейчас, сейчас он отстранится и уйдет. Уйдет навсегда. Сделай же что-нибудь!..  
\- Дерек? – спустя пару мгновений в самом деле отстраняется Стайлз, но только чуть-чуть, и уходить не спешит.  
\- Да? – заглядывает в любимые оленьи глаза Дерек.  
\- Я латте хочу, – заявляет парень и на глазах всего здания суда льнет губами к губам Дерека, целуя слюняво и бестолково, совсем по-детски, будто в первый раз. Хотя почему «будто»?

Дерек точно знает – в первый. И на сердце как-то разом легчает. И голова кружится от такой долгожданной ласки. Ведь это первый поцелуй, добровольно отданный не кому-нибудь, а именно ему. Если это ничего не значит, то Дерек полный дебил. Хотя Питер бы поспорил…

\- И тебя хочу. Можно? – шепчет Стайлз, вновь зарываясь пылающим от смущения и ужаса перед собственной смелостью лицом в лацканы дорогого пиджака.  
Дерек, если честно, тоже немного в ужасе, когда, едва ли не без участия сознания, мгновенно отвечает:  
\- Можно, – но быстро вспоминает, что Стайлз уже совершеннолетний и ничем, кроме подтруниваний невозмутимо застывших позади Питера с Корой, Лидией и Джексоном (последнему, впрочем, даже за попытку – сразу в морду, решает Хейл), этот порыв им не грозит.  
\- Черт, я таки гребанная Золушка, – слышится приглушенное бурчание.  
\- Да хоть фея-крестная. В Старбакс? – благоговейно целует Дерек русый затылок, не в силах разнять обнимающих Стайлза рук.  
\- Ага, на угол Девяносто шестой и Мэдисон, – уже более внятно мурчит Стайлз, стискивая его с той же отчаянной решимостью – никогда и никому. – Кстати, ты же не против, если я останусь у тебя еще ненадолго?..  
Дерек только глаза закатывает.  
Ненадолго? Да он поперек двери ляжет, когда его мальчик вдруг куда-то засобирается…  
Но он ведь не засобирается?..  
\- А впрочем, знаешь, как насчет – навсегда? – с пугающей проницательностью вновь отнимает лицо от его груди Стайлз и улыбается, как никогда до этого.  
\- Навсегда, – кивает Дерек, шалея от счастья.

А за их спинами Питер вздыхает:  
\- Мой племянник – тряпка.  
Кора и Лидия, не сговариваясь, одновременно наступают ему на ноги двадцатисантиметровыми шпильками.  
Джексон предусмотрительно держит язык за зубами, но и шаг в сторону делает тоже. На всякий случай.

В Нью-Йорке весна…


	5. Несколько лет спустя...

\- Закрой глаза? – просит однажды Стайлз.  
Дерек, только-только переступив порог их дома, вернувшись вечером из офиса, несколько напрягается:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет-нет, все хорошо, просто… Просто закрой глаза, а? – заискивающе заглядывает ему в лицо Стайлз.  
\- Ты, наконец, решил огреть меня по башке и по-тихому свалить, верно? – шутит (чуть нервно) Дерек и послушно смыкает веки.  
\- Не смешно, – легонько пихает его в плечо Стайлз, берет за руку и медленно, осторожно ведет за собой в гостиную.  
\- Ты что-то натворил, – полуутвердительно фырчит Дерек.  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать.  
\- Что именно? Труп прятать придется?  
\- Господин адвокат, вы видите жизнь в слишком черном цвете! – смеется Стайлз.  
\- Я просто реалистично смотрю на вещи.  
\- По-твоему, я и закапывание трупа – это реалистично?  
\- С тобой, Стайлз, возможно все.  
\- То есть, даже если я ненароком кого-нибудь пристукну, ты мне и слова не скажешь, а просто сразу возьмешь лопату и пойдешь копать?  
\- Ради тебя закопаю хоть полгорода, – растягивает губы в лукавой полуулыбке Хейл.

Раньше он так не умел, нет-нет, это все (дурное) влияние Стайлза. Не то чтобы он раскаивался, Дереку чертовски идет эта улыбка.

«Ох, мы уже в гостиной, господи! Так, надо чуток притормозить.»

\- Только пол? – капризно уточняет Стайлз, пихая его острым локтем в бок, заставляя инстинктивно замереть. На пару мгновений, не больше.  
\- Ай! – притворно жалуется Дерек, в ответ крепко сжимая лежащие в ладони тонкие, но сильные пальцы. – Смотря, как будешь себя вести.  
\- Я буду вести себя хорошо. Я вообще очень послушный, тебе ли не знать. И кое-кого ты ведь ради меня уже закопал. И был абсолютно великолепен.  
\- Арджента грех было не закопать, – с готовностью отвечает Хейл. – А вообще, Стайлз, мне еще долго жмуриться, куда ты меня ведешь? Мы хоть еще в квартире?

«Ладно, фух, оттягивать, в общем-то, нет смысла.»

\- Да в квартире, в квартире. И уже пришли. Садись вот сюда и погоди, я только соберусь с мыслями. Это, знаешь ли, стремно.  
\- Детка, не пугай меня, а?.. Что ты задумал?  
\- Ничего особенного. Только то, что надо было сделать давным-давно, – бубнит откуда-то снизу Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз! – не выдерживает Дерек, распахивая глаза.

И застает Стайлза на одном колене, с зеленой бархатной коробочкой в руке и таким жалостливым, потерянным выражением лица, какое вполне может соперничать со знаменитой моськой Кота из Шрека.

Дерек глупо моргает, почти успевает выдохнуть «о боже», как слышит срывающийся от волнения и охрипший от того же, видимо, голос:  
\- Дерек Хейл, я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя так, что временами мне больно дышать. Я. Люблю. Тебя. Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя люблю, – почти всхлипывает Стайлз.

Дерек невольно тянется к нему, успокоить, утешить (да какого черта он вообще насилует себя?), но Стайлз едва качает головой, обозначая, что еще не закончил.

\- Я говорю это нечасто, впрочем, как и ты, это трудно, я не привык, вернее, отвык говорить о чувствах, но… Но это не делает мою любовь меньше. Меньше мою нежность к тебе или уважение, или восхищение и… благодарность. Безграничную благодарность за… За все, Дерек. Ты хоть представляешь, как я благодарен тебе? Без тебя я бы не… не выбрался. Никогда бы не выбрался. Не знаю, наверное, не только из того дерьма, в которое окунул меня Джерард, но и с улицы тоже. Это, знаешь, затягивает, призрачная свобода, романтика и все такое. Но появился ты и… мне вновь захотелось бороться за себя, свое имя, память и достижения отца, за того себя, каким он и мама несомненно хотели бы меня видеть. И ты. Ты тоже. Одним взглядом ты делаешь меня лучше, сильнее, храбрее, чем я есть, и когда-либо буду на самом деле. Я… я так хочу быть достойным тебя, Дерек. Достойным того, что ты видишь во мне. Видишь с тех пор, как вручил мне тот пластиковый стаканчик из Старбакса, – Стайлз прерывается и наконец тянется открыть позабытую было коробочку.

Два кольца, совсем простеньких, всего лишь два золотых ободка. Но, присмотревшись, Дерек замечает на внутренней стороне гравировку, две цифры и несколько букв: «96 и Мэдисон». Господи, надо же!

Стайлз тем временем успокаивается, снова ловит взгляд Дерека и продолжает:  
\- И я, я хочу видеть тебя сам. Каждый день, каждое утро, вечер, просыпаясь посреди ночи, каждую минуту своей жизни. Каждое мгновение. Знать, что ты мой, а я твой. Что мне хоть раз в жизни повезло так, как везет не многим. Я встретил в тебе свою вторую, лучшую, половину. Скажи, Дерек, а ты? Ты ее во мне встретил?

Дерек молчит. Но не потому, что ему нечего ответить. Откровенно говоря, он в ахуе. В полном.  
А еще он немного злится. Главным образом на себя.  
Потому что у самого в ящике стола уже давно пылится похожая коробочка с похожими же (только платиновыми – Лидия настояла) кольцами, разве что без гравировки. Но это легко поправить. 

Пауза затягивается, Стайлз нервно хлопает ресницами и наконец разрешает себе истерику, ну почти, что-то очень близкое к ней, несомненно:  
\- Это слишком, да? Весь этот девчоночий бред?.. Господи, я переборщил? – ахает он. – Ох, Матерь Божья, ну конечно я переборщил! Я напугал тебя, да? Рано? Дерек, ты только не сбегай в ужасе, лады? Если это слишком, ты так и скажи, и я…  
\- Стайлз.  
\- А?  
\- Помолчи.  
\- Если ты сейчас меня бросишь, я… – возмущенно вопит Стайлз, – не собираюсь я молчать!  
\- Ты не даешь мне ответить!  
\- Ты молчишь уже пять минут! Я щас крышей поеду!  
\- Как будто я не!..  
Стайлз почти бестолково хлопает ресницами, делает глубокий вдох, выдох и выдает:  
\- А-а-а! Черт, Дерек, это пиздец! – вцепляется в отросшую челку и вдруг начинает безудержно смеяться. – Что мы будем рассказывать нашим детям, а?! Вот спросят они: «Папа, а как вы познакомились?» И я такой: «Да знаете, я попрошайничал, а ваш отец меня накормил да еще двадцатку сунул». «А как решили пожениться?» «Да так, напугали друг друга до охерения и решили»… Это ж позорище, Дерек!  
\- Если у нас будут дети, ты забудешь словосочетание «до охерения». Как и все остальное, связанное с матом, – притворно строго хмурится Дерек и ловко выхватывает из его рук коробочку.  
\- Уверен? – снова серьезнеет Стайлз.  
\- Абсолютно, – отвечает Хейл твердо, берет его за руку и опускает на безымянный палец кольцо. – Главное, чтобы ты был.  
Стайлз на мгновение перестает дышать, рассматривая украшение, нет, символ их любви, доверия, ответственности друг за друга. И сердце щемит так сладко.  
Потом до него доходит и он снова возмущенно частит:  
\- Нет, Дерек! В смысле, конечно да, это важно. В смысле, я уверен, но это не главное!  
\- Стайлз, я люблю тебя. Ты нужен мне едва ли не больше, чем воздух. Но я и подумать не мог, что ты… Я ведь старше тебя, и наши отношения слишком похожи на какой-то там синдром. Не важно… – пытается объяснить свою точку зрения Дерек. – Я просто… Стайлз, ты действительно хочешь остаться со мной настолько долго?  
\- Слушай, тебе же не восемьдесят! И я тоже тебя люблю! Даже если бы тебе было восемьдесят, все равно бы любил! Ты меня слушал вообще? – наконец, кидается к нему на колени Стайлз, прислоняется лбом ко лбу и выдыхает в самые губы, глядя глаза в глаза: – Я хочу быть с тобой до конца. И даже дольше.  
\- Ты согласен на соседние могилы? – приподнимает брови Дерек и широко, солнечно улыбается.  
\- Если ты их выкопаешь, то да, – снова подхватывает странную, в общем-то, шутку Стайлз и сцеловывает улыбку с родных, всегда желанных губ.

У них странные шутки, а не странен кто ж?  
Уж точно не Дерек и Стайлз, нашедшие свою Судьбу в лице друг друга однажды утром на углу Девяносто шестой и Мэдисон.


End file.
